


luna crescente

by berskur



Series: fly me to the moon [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight Prostate Massage, ceo!Masato, model!Ren, sex in a very expensive hotel, sort of, this fic is the beginning of it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berskur/pseuds/berskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches as his life enters a new phase, as midnight meets midday, as dark meets light, as Masato meets Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	luna crescente

“Welcome, Mr. Jinguji.”

Puerto Rico, 10AM.

“Hello,” Ren simply nodded, giving his signature smile and heading to his hotel room, after having checked-in.

The trip from Japan was exhaustive, but as soon as his eyes laid on the beautiful, out-standing view of the beach from his room, his core was filled with energy once again. There was absolutely no point in spending time sleeping when he could clearly enjoy such a day, since his photoshoot was only due tomorrow.

Tossing his luggage aside, Ren slipped on his blue trunks and white tank-top, before tying his hair back in a ponytail. For a split second, he considered putting sun cream on, until he remembered that a crowd of women would be at his feet, begging to spread some on his back. He smirked to himself at the thought, packing the cream with him expectantly. Flip-flops on, he headed to the door, only stopping before the mirror to look at both sides before finger-gunning his reflection. _Critical hit_.

As predicted, Ren walked through crowds of whispers and chuckles. “Isn't he the famous foreign model?”, “I want a picture with him!” and “Do you think I'm his type?” weren't uncommon, and similar comments weren't coming from women only. Simply put, Ren adored such an attention - as if he was born to be under the spotlight. Taking advantage of his natural beauty, he chose modeling. Despite the amount of hours working, it allowed him to travel and be free, but not recklessly. Plus, the pay was way above average - there was nothing to complain of.

***

Amidst girls, photos, good food and drinks, Ren barely noticed that the sun was about to set. Yawning and stretching his arms back, he decided to check out the shack that offered the amazing cocktails some girls had bought him. His eyes automatically noticed a blue-haired figure wearing a suit and sitting in front of the counter. _Who the heck would wear that at the beach_ , he thought, as he raised a brow. Nevertheless, his profile was nice enough for Ren to settle beside him and order a Tequila Sunrise.

“I don't think suits are supposed to be worn at the beach, Mister Businessman,” Ren voiced by the rim of the glass, before taking a sip of his drink. “The sand might ruin your Armani shoes.”

It was the other's turn to have a taste of his own drink - a Dry Martini -, eyes utterly ignoring the red-haired one. “I don't think my garments are any of your business, Mister What-not-to-Wear.”

To Ren, the stranger's voice was bittersweet - soft, yet cheeky - and he couldn't help but smirk at the reply. “You're at the beach, it's everyone's business. Besides, I'm sweating just looking at you,” Ren said slyly, his drink slowly disappearing.

“I did not know I was 'hot' enough for that to happen,” the man said, finishing what he ordered. His tone was provocative, and Ren found himself intrigued by every word leaving the stranger's mouth. He, then, only gave him a cheeky smile, before extending his hand to the other.

“Jinguji. Ren Jinguji,” he said, then looking at the other's Dry Martini. “I like mine shaken, not stirred.”

The blue-haired man glanced at his face, then at his hand, before settling for his face again. “Masato Hijirikawa,” he said, ignoring the handshake completely, but with a shy smile at the edge of his lips, probably at the lame James Bond reference.

Ren pulled back his hand, as if expecting such a reaction, but he wasn't offended by it. Instead, he noticed that the not-so-stranger's name was Japanese, and promptly switched from English. “Then I suppose like this is better, right?”

“Indeed,” Masato replied, but before he could say anything else, his phone vibrated with an incoming call. Ren, then, gestured for him to pick it up (out of courtesy, although the other was already pressing the green button either way). After a few words, Masato hung up, already taking his leave. “If you'll excuse me, I have matters to take care of.”

Ren, expecting it, didn't move an inch, gazing at Masato, his elbow pressed against the counter and the palm of his hand resting on his cheek. “Will I see you again?”

“Perhaps.”

***

If Ren was a connoisseur of 3 things, they would be: Italian food, jazz and luxury hotels. Who said luxury hotels said "everything you need in one place", and needless to say that he found the best way to relax during the night.

Walking outside, breeze brushing against his bare body held together by a towel, he encountered the Jacuzzi the hotel was known for, facing the beach and the rising moon. Because it was getting late, a few people were already heading back to the hotel. _Great, the Jacuzzi will be entirely mine_ , he thought. As if things were too good to be true, he noticed someone in the tub, and as he walked closer, the 'someone' wasn't a complete stranger.

“I'm surprised you're not wearing a suit for this occasion, Hijirikawa.” Ren mused, slowly undoing the towel hung around his hips, revealing himself completely. At the action, the ginger noticed moonlight blue eyes scanning his body and a very intimate area, even briefly, and he couldn't help but pull his lips back into a smirk, the blue-haired turning his head away as if unfazed.

“Like what you see?” Ren teased, obviously regarding how the other had stared at his lower regions, as he entered the warm tub.

“I've seen bigger,” Masato said coldly, still acting unfazed.

“As if,” Ren replied and crossed his arms back in a lousy way, a low chuckle escaping his throat. He wasn't abnormally big, but he was proudly above average.

Masato just shrugged in response, eyes closed as he laid his head back. “And what do you do, Ren 'What-Not-To-Wear' Jinguji?”

Oh, small talk. Well, wasn't this an opportunity for Ren to know more about the mysterious man?

“Model at a worldwide agency,” he answered, smugness at the tip of his tongue, omitting the agency's name for conversational purposes (more like he could bet two bucks that Masato never heard of it). “What about you, Masato 'The-Experienced' Hijirikawa?”

 

The blue-haired turned his head to the side, meeting Ren's bright blue eyes, and arched an eyebrow at the nickname, a discreet smirk at the edge of his lips. “CEO of a certain company,” Masato said, refraining from carelessly disclosing the name of his workplace.

“Nice,” Ren smiled, nodding in approval. No wonders why both of them were in such a ridiculously expensive hotel.”"My guess is that you're here for a vacation, and my offer would be to thoroughly help you enjoy it,” the ginger one kept his eyes fixated on Masato. “Deal?”

As if completely out of character, Ren noticed a faint blush on the surface of Masato's cheeks. But it wasn't a shy blush - it was more like an appalled one. Ren was known for his smooth straightforwardness, but he couldn't deny that he was taken aback from such a cute reaction.

“First,” Masato cleared his throat, seeming to gather words to reply to Ren's... proposal. “I'm here for business purposes. Second, I believe you are far off my standards, Jinguji.”

Harsh. No... Honest. Masato was straight up honest with him, and Ren wouldn't have expected anything else. Actually, he wanted Masato to behave that way – he was always up for a challenge. There was something in the other man that enticed Ren. Perhaps how mysterious he seemed, or how stunning he looked under the bright moonlight. Ren was clueless.

“Is that so?” He only gave him a gentle smile – not pushy nor cocky, just simple. “Unless beauty and size are what you call 'standards', you will never know if I can top them or not, Hijirikawa,” Ren said, as he avoided Masato's eyes and gazed at the moon.

At that, Masato was silent for a brief moment, as if taken by surprise at how slightly meaningful those words rang in his ears. He sighed before replying, “My standards are beyond your comprehension.”

“Then do enlighten me,” Ren turned his head to face him again, placing his elbow at the rim of the Jacuzzi to support his head.

“Find it out by yourself, Jinguji,” Masato affirmed, his tone implicitly showing his interest. And Ren was smart enough to notice such a hook.

“What about a phone number?”

“That, too, you can find by yourself,” the blue-haired answered, as he lifted himself from the Jacuzzi, swiftly taking his towel and wrapping himself around it, promptly leaving the area.

Unfortunately, Ren didn't have time to take a peek at Masato's body. He was, however, left with a smirk adorning his lips, fully knowing that his interest wasn't one-sided anymore.

***

“For this collection, we are looking for a fierce look, which, however, still maintains a certain purity and luxury to it. The Alstroemerias have the exact colors we need, which are highlighted by its tropical nature.” Ren had heard, from outside of the meeting room, the marketing manager, whom he had had the interview with, explain the future project. The designer had already prepared the pieces, and the photoshoot was this afternoon. The company, known for its luxury beachwear, was about to release a new collection for men only. “Because the pieces are limited and unique, we have chosen a single model.”

That was the sentence Ren had to wait for, before entering the meeting room. And as he waltzed inside, his eyes encountered a great surprise. The _greatest_ surprise.

Moonlight blue eyes from the night before.

“This is Ren Jinguji, a reputed model from Shining Entertainment. I am sure you have heard of him, Hijirikawa.”

Masato, as if meeting Ren for the first time, inspected the model from head to toes. And the other couldn't help but wear a smirk as eyes scanned him thoroughly.

“I have never heard of him, but I am sure you have made a good decision, Camus.”

Ren had to hold back a chuckle. What a lame lie, and what a fortunate turn of events. Returning to his professional self, he bowed. “Thank you for the opportunity. I believe I'll be a great asset for this collection, gentlemen.”

***

Masato kept feigning ignorance through the entire meeting, which greatly amused Ren.

At the end, the pair and Camus had met for a small talk.

“I am content to hear of your approval, Hijirikawa,” Camus said, probably proud of his project. “I am sure we will outrival others again this summer.”

So Masato's company – Nuphar – was a luxury beachwear brand, and apparently well-known and successful. Truthfully, Ren wouldn't have expected anything less.

“I'm very honored to be part of this project,” Ren added, glancing at Masato. “Nuphar caught my attention, and I am truly curious about the company.”

“Is that so?” Masato raised a brow, refraining from squinting at the possible lie.

“Ah, I believe you mentioned having a business degree, have you not, Mr. Jinguji?” Camus asked.

“Indeed,” Ren nodded, his eyes discreetly not leaving Masato.

“Then, I suppose Hijirikawa will be the best to instruct you further on our views and previous projects if you are interested.”

 _Perfect_.

“Of course, shall we exchange business cards, Mr. Hijirikawa?” Ren asked innocently, in an attempt to mask his true intentions.

Masato was cornered with two pair of expectant eyes. Taking out his card from the inner pocket of his suit, he handed it to the model. “Naturally.”

Ren took it, eyes almost beaming in victory, and gave his card to Masato. “I will definitely contact you,” The ginger said, smirking at the other.

“I shall be waiting, then, Mr. Jinguji.”

***

Ren had been to multiple countries, but of all the places he had been to, beaches were his favorite. No wonders why photographers had their eyes glued on him – Ren shined as much as the sun. Caramel skin, cerulean eyes, a few dimples here and there – just as if he was Eros on Earth. The day was beautiful, too. Pure white clouds in the vibrant blue sky, light pale sand and mesmerizing, sparkly ocean water. The entire setting was a canvas for Ren to model.

The photoshoot consisted of three main pieces: a casual code, a pair of trunks and a speedo, all of them in Persian red and royal white. Textures and designs were carefully and meticulously chosen, Camus having convinced Masato to leave his comfort zone. Nuphar was known for its beautiful designs, cuts and its wise selection of textures. However, many criticized the brand for using cold colors only, completely ignoring the wide range of vibrant warm ones. Camus, noticing that flaw, proposed the new project, and this is where they were now.

The first and second pieces were light and fierce, and Ren was more than confident in wearing them. It was incredible how natural he acted, how he incorporated the entire scenario around him.

Before changing to the third and last piece, Ren and the staff took a break. They needed the sun to be almost setting for the last shoot to stand out.  As Ren was chatting with Camus and Masato, the former clicked his fingers, as if asking for something. Ren raised a brow, not understanding the situation and looked at Masato, who was as calm as ever. Before he could even ask, a tanned boy with bright green eyes approached them with a few items in hand.

“You are 53 seconds too late, Aijima.” Camus affirmed, the cold glare reprimanding the newcomer.

"Sorry, _your majesty_ ," Aijima rolled his eyes. Ren was surprised that Masato was completely unfazed, and started to wonder if this entire scene was normal. “Mr. Jinguji, here are your accessories for the final part,” he added with a bright blush, handing him a basket with the items.

Ren took the basket and peeked inside. Bracelets, sun cream, glasses and a... sock? “Thank you, but...” The ginger took the sock with a puzzled look.

“Oh, that is for... uh... t-the speedo garment,” Aijima stuttered, redness spreading across his cheeks as he forced himself to remain professional. At that, Ren couldn't help but laugh. He understood that some men needed to emphasize their genitals to attract more clients, but he was confident that he did not need to do so.

“Oh...” He swiftly squinted at the assistant's name tag. “C-Cecil? Cecil, thank you for your assistance but I definitely won't need this. I believe I am well endowed,” he said, smirking and briefly looking at Masato, who let out an exasperated sigh. Ren was sure to have seen a blush creeping his cheeks.

The boy clumsily took the sock and glanced at Camus, who nodded and accompanied him, leaving Masato and Ren alone. It was amusingly obvious how the dark-haired one was trying to avoid looking at or talking to him. And Ren took this marvelous opportunity to tease him.

“ _Oh Hijirikawa_ , you could have told them about me, since you've seen all of my assets,” he whispered after approaching his ear, lips grazing the shell, as he turned himself away, leaving a flustered and incredulous Masato behind.

***

Masato was thoroughly amused. It had been a few years since someone caught his eye, since someone dared to tease him profusely. Ren was, in a word, unexpected – Masato couldn’t pin point foresee what he will do or say. Which is why the businessman found himself frustrated on the balcony of his suite, having some wine and pretending to reply to emails. Of course, his phone stood by his side. Of course, Masato would deny to every existing God that he was not waiting for something from some stranger that he shared names, projects and phone numbers. Of course, it was no surprise that he grabbed his phone at the speed of light whenever it rang.

[text to: Hijirikawa Masato] hey ;)

Masato caught himself thinking of how ridiculous Ren was _just_ from the corny winking emoticon.

[text from: Hijirikawa Masato] New number, who’s this?

[text to: Hijirikawa Masato] your personal top model, ren jinguji, the one and only

If someone were to ever walk in on him, they would find a smirking Masato, one palm on his cheek and the other holding his phone. Before he could even reply, his phone buzzed with another text.

[text to: Hijirikawa Masato] doing anything tomorrow night?

[text from: Hijirikawa Masato] Why do you ask?

[text to: Hijirikawa Masato] im acquainted with a chef from a restaurant nearby

[text to: Hijirikawa Masato] i wanted to take you out for dinner before we leave

At that, Masato blushed, not knowing exactly what to reply. He was used to people asking him on dinners – _business_ dinners, not _date_ dinners. Nervousness prevented him from typing a reply, which resulted in a good three-minute-silence, before Ren had the courage to message again.

[text to: Hijirikawa Masato] good place, good food, good (looking) company - you have nothing to lose

He closed his eyes and pressed “send” before he could start regretting.

[text from: Hijirikawa Masato] Fine.

He read Ren’s reply and put his phone away, his entire face burning as if he were a 14 years old on their first date.

[text to: Hijirikawa Masato] great. just like my lines, ill pick you up tomorrow at 7 in the lobby. see you then ;)

***

Saying that Masato was nervous during the entire day was an understatement. His mind was completely elsewhere, and mistakes ensued – misbuttoning his shirt, not listening to Camus’ propositions properly, writing the wrong dates on cheques were a few of them.

“… Hijirikawa.” Camus called a little louder after coughing to get Masato’s attention. Successfully, it startled the executive.

“Pardon me.”

“You have not been yourself today, and this situation only happened once in my five years in Nuphar. May I ask what troubles you?” The blonde put his teacup down, eyes actually worried for the other. Camus was not one to care too much about his surroundings, unless they affected his job – which was clearly the case.

The blue-haired one sipped on his tea, trying to hide the faint red tainting his cheeks. It was beyond his understanding how such a bothersome person could capture his attention in such a way. In any case, he could not open up about it – at least, not to a workmate.

“The new collection’s success stresses me,” he said calmly. It was true – launching a new line that was different from every other was exciting but also worth of fear. Masato sought stability, not volatility – he sought the lake, not the river. That itself explained his entire life – work and relationships alike. “I feel like it’s not me.”

Camus pondered, looking at the window. “Water lilies are born from the fusion of clean water and mud, Hijirikawa. Pure and dirty, clear and opaque. Sometimes you have to do the opposite for the lotus to be born,” he said, then glancing at Masato. “And I believe it fits the name Nuphar perfectly, do you not agree?”

Masato, whose eyes had no courage to face Camus, was paralyzed. He had chosen the name Nuphar for the beauty and the purity of the lotus, but had only applied that side to his clothes. Fortunately, he had met Camus along the way, and he was eternally glad for his new insights. The blonde quickly noticed how Masato was fearful of change and how attached he was to the stability of his own brand.

A silence followed, and Camus very well expected it.

“Change is not always bad, Hijirikawa. One just needs to learn how to deal with it,” the assistant adjusted his glasses and focused on the other. “Giving Nuphar a chance of growing and blossoming could be what we were waiting for.”

Placing his teacup down, Masato gave a shy smile as the fog of his thoughts dissipated.

“Perhaps you have a point.”

***

One could lose count of how many times Masato looked at his reflection in the mirror, how many times he checked his tie and hair. The conversation with Camus soothed his mind, but could not prevent the anxiety of meeting Ren. He did not know what to expect from it. He didn’t want to be close to him, but he didn’t want to be so distant. What was Ren waiting for? What was Ren _looking_ for? From the few glimpses of the model, Masato felt as if he was solely looking for sex. What else could it be if Ren did not know anything about him? He, who was pacing around the room, came to a halt as he realized it. It upset him a little – for some reason. Masato could not hope for anything else, either. The anxiety that he had hosted slowly evaporated.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he shrugged. Sex was not a bad idea, and he hadn’t engaged in quite some time.

 _So be it_ , he thought as he opened the door and headed to the lobby.

***

Nothing had prepared Masato for such a sight.

Ren in a cream suit and a white slightly-opened shirt, brown (and probably expensive) leather shoes coupled with a belt of the same tone. His ginger hair was gently pinned back, some strands falling loosely on the side.

Masato could only eye him from afar, as he walked down the stairs.

 _Infuriating_ , he thought to himself, denying how good Ren looked right there and then.

“Ah, good. You came,” Ren’s eyes brightened, putting his phone back inside his pocket, looking at Masato approaching him. “And now you are wearing a suit at the right moment,” he patted the other’s shoulder softly. “Evolving, aren’t we?”

The blue-haired one could only glare, for a split-second, before changing to a quite sarcastic yet playful smirk, casting away Ren’s hand. “I’m always evolving, whereas you still haven’t grown out of your Mr. What-Not-To-Wear status.”

“Now, now. We have already exchanged names, Hijirikawa. If you want, I’ll allow you to use _Ren_.”

“Shall we go, _Jinguji_?” Masato emphasized on his last name, as they both headed towards the restaurant.

***

The restaurant was linked to the resort, just a 15 minute-walk away.

They bickered and bickered, even when Ren had casually slid his hand against Masato’s and entwined their fingers. Amidst the amount of work, the executive felt light and calm around Ren, as if the world decided to give him a break. Ren’s hand was warm and reassuring, and Masato wondered if he was ever nervous about all of this—then he remembered. He remembered that this might all be for the sake of sexual pleasure. When the thought crossed his mind, he retracted his hand, as if the simple gesture was considered too intimate, too loving.

Ren’s expression seemed to falter in disappointment for a second, before shrugging like it was expected.

“We’re here,” the ginger halted in front of a seemingly expensive restaurant that maintained the beachy look to it. Giving his name, the receptionist gave a smile as both of them chit-chatted in Spanish. To Masato, Ren was a gift box with countless giftwraps – when he thought he had finally figured Ren out, the other enticed him more and more, enticed him to open him, to discover him, to unwrap him.

They sat outside, with an outstanding view. The sea and its waves were calm, the lighting was warm, and they were in a quite secluded space – Ren probably had planned it. They both ordered rum-based drinks, convincing Masato that it matched the best with the type of food the restaurant served.

“From Japan to Puerto Rico, what brought you here?” Ren asked, as he swirled the mixer of his drink, eyes fixated on Masato, cornering the latter.

It caught Masato a little off guard, because the question could mean so much. “Nuphar was following a narrow path. We had, until then, only photographed in Mediterranean beaches.” Masato paused, mixing his drink before sipping on it. “Puerto Rico and the new collection itself… We want to make the lotus blossom.”

“Why Mediterranean, if you do not mind me asking?” Ren asked, with a genuine interest glinting on his bright blue eyes, his turn to have a taste of the rum cocktail.

“It was closer for me.”

The ginger stilled, a little confused since Masato had stated being Japanese, thinking of Nuphar as a Japan-based brand. “Closer?” He asked, raising a brow.

“My parents had sent me to Paris for University, and I have lived there ever since,” Masato spoke matter-of-factly. His grandfather had convinced his quite traditional family to make Masato follow his dream. Fashion was seen as a low-wage job that did not bring reassurance. Masato had partially taken this adversity to risk from his parents, but his will to create broke these walls.

“ _Vraiment intéressant_ ,” Ren grinned, as he took the menu and scanned it.

“ _Et d’où vient la question?_ ” Masato, who was a tad surprised at Ren’s linguistic versatility, asked, as he brought the menu closer to him.

“I want to know what’s behind the mysterious man who went to the beach wearing a suit, and suddenly became my temporary boss,” the model gave a hearty laugh, slowly and discreetly pressing the side of his calf against the other’s.

“You’re not going to drop the suit joke, are you?”

“Not until I drop your suit first, Hijirikawa,” but before Masato could reply, the waiter had come back. Ren ordered _arroz con pollo_ , coupled an avocado-cilantro slaw, tostones on the side. As for Masato, he settled for sautéed shrimp, white rice with avocado salsa and herb-garlic butter.

“You’re quite skilled, language-wise,” Masato stated curiously.

“I have traveled quite a bit, so I am barely in Japan nowadays. Besides, one must conquer the hearts of the international ladies,” Ren winked as he raised his drink, before drinking some more.

“Funny how I am not a _lady_ ,” Masato glared, trying to break the other man’s mask.

“So I have conquered you?” He smirked, leaning closer to Masato and cupping his free hand.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, Jinguji,” Masato hid his smile behind the rim of his glass. 

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you,” he squeezed the other’s hand, his lips only pulling into a wider smirk.

“I already told you that you’re off my standards,” the blue-haired replied, trying to keep his composure, yet not taking his hand away from Ren’s.

“If I were off your standards, you wouldn’t have agreed on seeing me tonight… and you wouldn’t have put so much effort on your clothes,” the ginger laughed, squeezing one more time before sitting back and drinking a little more. “But it’s okay, Hijirikawa. Whatever makes you sleep at night, right?”

Masato had no idea how to answer that, and it angered him how Ren made him speechless and how he dared to wear a winning grin. Thankfully, the waiter brought the food before the silence could become awkward. As expected, the dishes were perfectly cooked, perfectly seasoned, perfectly prepared. They had talked quite a bit after that – sharing experiences, travels and restaurants. Masato was taken aback from how knowledgeable Ren was, about everything and anything.

***

In the end, Ren had paid for the dinner without Masato’s approval, which was also expected. They bickered on that too, as they walked back to the hotel.

They kept in silence in front of the elevator, the sexual tension clearly rising above any human levels. It was late at night, 11 at best, and the hotel was quite deserted aside from the night staff. So when the doors of the elevator opened, Ren had taken the chance to put Masato against the wall, pinning him between his forearms. They both stayed like that – foreheads pressed against each other, lips barely touching and eyes burning as they met.

Ren, having enough of it, roughly pressed his lips against Masato’s, feeling every inch of him with one hand as the other pressed for his floor. Masato did the same, although one hand was grasping the front of Ren’s shirt. Their tongues met messily, feeling each other’s warmth and lust.

Then the elevator rang, and it was Ren’s floor.

Ren pulled away harshly, fixing his shirt. “Goodnight, Hijirikawa,” he grinned, one finger sweeping Masato’s swollen lips before turning away to leave.

And as if both of them were expecting such a scene, Masato angrily pulled him back inside the elevator and threw him against the wall. This time, he was the one pinning him.

“Wow, eager, aren’t we?” Ren bit down his lower lip, as his voice dropped an octave.

“You are insufferable,” he just murmured before crashing their lips again. The ginger took the opportunity to grab Masato’s quite prominent ass, fondling it and rubbing their bulges together.

The path from the elevator to Masato’s presidential suit was unknown to both of them. At every two or three steps, they would stop to grab at each other against the nearest wall.

Finally breaching the door room, the blue-haired man threw Ren on the bed and straddled his lap. At this point, the blazers were off and their shirts were half-unbuttoned.

“Fuck,” Ren groaned, locking his sight on Masato’s erection through his pants, as the blue-haired fondled himself. Masato didn’t even reply. He knew he was putting up a show, and he knew he had Ren’s attention solely to himself.

The ginger grabbed Masato’s hand to stop him, eyes now meeting the other’s moonlight-blue ones. Casting them away, Ren replaced the executive’s hands with his own, undoing his belt as fast as possible and tugging him closer. He exhaled heavily at the sight – Masato with tousled hair, dampened briefs and breath dripping in lust. Ren sat up a little, fully undoing the other’s shirt and throwing it on the floor. The torso in front of him was pristine white, almost _begging_ for Ren’s mouth. He didn’t need to think twice, as he latched his lips on Masato’s chest. His lips trailed kisses and bites, before taking a nipple between his teeth. Masato could only moan, quite loudly even, which made Ren do it harder, stronger. He couldn’t _wait_ to listen to the other’s voice as he fucked him nice and good.

As his mouth switched from one side to the other, Ren took the opportunity to undo his hair, and Masato instinctively grabbed the ginger locks, rocking their erections together. The model pulled back, contemplating his job. Quite satisfied, he grinned at Masato.

“So this is what makes you sleep at night.”

“Shut up,” and their lips met in a rough kiss, Masato’s hand not once leaving the other’s hair. Ren loved how Masato was leading, yet moaning within their kiss. It was all so rushed, yet hot, both completely bewitched by lust as if they held each other’s lifeblood.

Quickly tossing the other’s pants and undergarments aside, Ren beckoned Masato closer, so he was facing his hard cock. It was completely wet with precome, and Ren couldn’t help but lap his tongue around the tip. At that, Masato visibly shivered, grasping the other’s hair for support. Ren laid down completely aside from his head that was pressed against a pillow and took the tip inside his mouth, eyes fixated only on Masato. The other gracefully tipped his head back, mouth going slack and exhaled, wanting to have Ren’s sight glued on him.

Taking more of his length, he bobbed his head skillfully, making sure his groans resonated as Masato’s cock reached deeper.

Suddenly, Masato pulled his hips back. “Wait,” he said, voice completely hoarse, as he opened the drawer from the nightstand, pulling out a little vial (travel-sized, something Ren would definitely need to joke about later). Masato poured lube on his fingers, tossing the bottle on the bed before reaching back and inserting a finger.

“Holy shit,” Ren moaned at the sight, almost coming right there and then. All he wanted was to be inside Masato at that moment. “Holy shit, Hijirikawa,” Ren was completely mesmerized, hissing at the tightness of his pants. He tried to grab Masato’s hand, but the other stopped him.

“No touching,” Masato glared, dipping a second finger inside. It hurt a little since he hasn’t done it in quite a while, but just the thought of having Ren enticed was perfect enough for him to force himself to accommodate easily. The blue-haired man was moaning, and when he crooked his fingers and found his prostate, he let out a dry cry. As if on purpose (or actually, completely on purpose), Masato massaged the area repeatedly, his cock pouring more precome until it pooled on Ren’s chest.

When he felt loose enough, a third finger followed. He started humping on his fingers, and Ren could only carve crescents on his thighs, trying to hold back as much as he could.

“J-Jinguji,” he muttered. “I don’t think you’re even good enough. Maybe I should just… _Ah_ … come right now…”

At that, Ren snapped and forcefully grabbed Masato’s wrist, his fingers pulling out of his entrance. Ren, then, dragged him down, fiercely staring at him, before approaching his ear.

“You are coming on _my_ cock.”

Masato grinned, because he could see how unsettled Ren was, how _blind_ with lust he was as he undid his belt and pants, taking everything off and grabbing a condom from his wallet. Ren was back on the bed, laying down and stroking his swollen member, seeing how Masato himself was very close to salivating in need.

“You want this, huh?” Ren groaned as he tugged it down more. “Doubt you could come without me pounding your ass, Hijirikawa. Not now that you’ve seen it.”

Masato had seen his member at the sauna, although flaccid, it was quite… amazing (of course, he had to deny it so Ren’s ego wouldn’t inflate). But now that it was hard, the blue-haired one feared three fingers were not even close to being enough preparation. He wanted it bad. He wanted it _so_ bad. Yet, he couldn’t voice it, so he just reached down and kissed Ren fully on the lips, teeth clacking and tongues seeking for warmth. It was uncanny how in sync they were – Ren’s swollen lips brushed against Masato’s, mouths moving ceaselessly to get more and _more_ of one another.

Masato pulled away to grab the foil, tear it and roll the condom on the other’s cock. His own entrance twitched at how red it was, how wanton it was. Standing on his knees, Masato lowered and guided himself slowly on Ren’s girth, his rim burning with just the tip.

“ _God_ , Jinguji,” he hissed in a low voice.

“You’re so _tight_ , fuck,” the model groaned as the palm of his hands settled for Masato’s hips, bruising as he held him in place. “I bet you haven’t been fucked nice and good in a while.”

The blue-haired couldn’t shoot anything back, as he concentrated solely on engulfing more of Ren’s cock. The ginger just chuckled, one hand gliding to the other’s neck to bring him down in another kiss, attempting to distract him from the slight pain. He hummed and grinned, before lapping Masato’s swollen, trembling lips and parting them away to meet with his tongue, swirling, waltzing as Masato finally reached the base of Ren’s cock. As a rewarding gesture, Ren’s long fingers threaded the dark blue hair, caressing his scalp.

Slowly, Masato started to move, his insides tightening around the length. When the pain faded away, he sat upright, hands now on Ren’s thighs. As much as he wanted to, Ren couldn’t close his eyes, mesmerized at how Masato was presenting himself, at how he humped on his lap and moaned with every move.

Self-control was no longer in Ren’s dictionary, as he roughly thrusted up to meet with Masato’s rhythm, wanting to reach even deeper.

Then a hoarse yell escaped Masato’s throat. He quickly tried to cover it up with his hand, but Ren knew he had found it. The latter smirked, eyes darkening with lust as he bucked his hips to find the sweet spot again.

“You look so good, fuck,” Ren whispered and closed his eyes, as Masato tightened even further.

The blue-haired one was clearly reaching his limit, heavy breathing and shivering, so it was no surprise when his trembling hand reached for his wet member, stroking it messily and desperately seeking for release. Masato gave Ren a last look, wanting approval and Ren just bit down his lower lip and groaned sultry, “Yeah.”

Quickening his pace, both on his humping and stroking, he reached his climax, spurting his come all over Ren’s open shirt. The ginger held him in place through his orgasm, not once stopping his hips from moving, giving Masato the most of his pleasure. Just at the sight and at the tightness surrounding his member, Ren thrusted harder, deeper, faster, desperately wanting to get off his edge.

Letting out a loud groan, he quickly took his member out of Masato, ripping off the condom and spilling on top of himself, some stronger shots hitting the blue-haired man. Ren’s breathing was erratic, and before he could even try to normalize it, Masato grabbed him by the hem of his crumpled shirt and pulled him up into a kiss.

This time, everything was slower, Masato opening and closing his mouth around Ren’s lips, his tongue lapping them before breaching. They stayed like that, just feeling one another, feeling their heartbeat and the aftermath of their pent-up sexual tension. Mouths gently parting away, their heavy-lidded eyes analyzed each other’s traits and breathing.

“Shower.” Masato whispered, eyes staring at Ren’s mouth for a while before straightening his back. Ren gave him a smirk, just staring at the other walking towards the tub in pure nudity. He quickly took his shirt off, tied and threw the condom away and followed him.

Thanking every existing god, Ren caught Masato in his arms before he could get in the tub, and fondled the butt-cheeks he had been craving for.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Ren just laughed and kissed his ear, before muttering, “Taking advantage of what makes _me_ sleep at night.”

Masato sighed, but Ren could see the corner of his lips try to hold back a smile. “I’m starting to regret calling you over.”

At that, the ginger’s fingers traveled up to his nipples, slowly, softly caressing them. “Shall I make you forget about it?” Ren’s voice was pure silk against Masato’s ear, and no wonders why he easily complied by pressing the back of his neck on top of the other’s shoulder. No other words were said, only the noise of Masato’s silent moans and the water filled the room around them. He kissed his ear and his neck. Oh, how Ren wished he could leave a tiny mark just on his neck. Yet, by some miracle, he was conscious enough not to do it – professionalism, you know, because apparently fucking your boss is passable, but leaving traces is a no-no. When he noticed Masato’s groin warming up again, he pinched one nipple once again before detaching completely from him.

“The water will get cold.”

Ren swore he could hear a very quiet curse coming out of Masato.

The bath was like any other, except for the fact that they could barely keep their hands to themselves by the end of it. Which is why Masato was, now, sat on the thick border of the tub, legs on top of Ren’s shoulders as his cock was inside the other’s mouth.

Masato brushed his fingers through Ren’s hair, beckoning him deeper. Ren made sure to lap at every prominent vein, before bobbing his head up and down, loud sucking noises ensuing. He noticed how Masato didn’t moan his name, but it was okay. Actually, it was _more_ than okay because the other was still quite loud and he seemed to be doing a good job if Masato was almost shoving him closer. Tugging his hair back in a warning, Ren pulled away and watched Masato come undone on his fist.

“Oh no,” Ren said sarcastically, looking up at Masato. “You’re dirty _again_.”

Masato raised a brow. “I suppose you’ll have to clean it up,” he replied, the white tip of his fingers brushing against Ren’s swollen lips.

“My pleasure.”

***

Shifting on the bed, Ren woke up with the bright sun shining through the thin curtains. _Not yet_ , he thought to himself. That is, until he felt some weight off the bed and the rustling of clothes. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Masato off the bed, dressed like a flawless businessman. It was quite funny to Ren seeing Masato being the one to leave first, since he was always the one to do so. The clock read 7:30AM.  

“Leaving early?” Ren sat up, nude, running a hand through his hair.

“Yes, my flight is soon,” Masato fixed his tie and gathered his luggage, heading to the door. “The check-out of this room isn’t until midday, so you have time.”  

Ren gave an approving nod, and their eyes met, memories of last night vividly in Masato’s midnight-blue pools.

Smirking with his elbow pressed against the pillow and the palm of his hand resting on his cheek, the ginger asked, “Will I see you again?”

Masato paused, closing his eyes and giving a small smile.

“Perhaps.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> FIRST OFF, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASATO!!! (belated.... but I have been working on it yesterday too so it's okay)
> 
> I have been writing this ever since July and it's really my most precious work. It will be part of a series called "fly me to the moon" and every fic's title will be a phase of the moon in italian, starting off now by "rising moon"/"luna crescente". It was all mainly because I love how Masato and the moon match you know? Yet, I wanted to leave a tiny Ren reference, hence the italian. 
> 
> So, this is where they meet, the fic that will start it all. 
> 
> In this fic (and I know you will say 'LIKE ALL OF UR WORKS'), my Masato pulls more of a yandere side. He likes to take the lead and not to be too shy (wink wink for background story). Part of Masato still believes it's all for sex, but as the story develops, we will see where this goes!
> 
> Vraiment intéressant = very interesting  
> Et d'où vient la question? = and wheres does the question come from?  
> Nuphar comes from Nénuphar, which means water lily in French, hence the metaphors related to the lotus and all! 
> 
> As for references, I was inspired by the St Regis Hotel in Puerto Rico (I've been there and it's... literally.... glorious....). I only changed the fact that there is a building (I needed an elevator ok) instead of tiny houses. The restaurant they went to was Molasses! 
> 
> I really hope you liked it, and please please please leave comments and kudos! ;v; ♡ It makes me really happy and it will help me build the rest of the series. I'm so excited you have no idea HAHA Thank you to my dear sister and to everyone that read small previews of it! Your support helped me tremendously. 
> 
> As always, you can find me at @renmasas on twitter and berskur on tumblr! Talk to me about renmasa ♡


End file.
